Broken Promises
by Akirawr
Summary: -OneShot- Rated for gruel. Caught once more,argued again. Their argument resulted in Inuyasha being slapped and having his rosary ripped off and Kagome leaving the Feudal Era in the verge of breaking down for real after throwing the jewel shards away


**An Inuyasha One-shot**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Broken Promises**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Inuyasha Characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Okay… I decided to side track a bit more and wrote this one shot. I am kinda down and thought of this. So I hope you guys will not feel so down in reading this because I kinda cried when typing it. **

**Summary: Kagome once again caught Inuyasha with Kikyou. But this time she had it. She runs to the well with an intention of leaving the Feudal Era for good. Inuyasha caught her right before she jumps. Their argument resulted in Inuyasha being slapped , sat and having his rosary ripped off and Kagome leaving the Feudal Era in the verge of breaking down for real after throwing the jewel shards away. How will Inuyasha get her back when he can't through the well and neither can Kagome? What will happen to the other when they are not together? **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Broken Promises—**

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

That was the only thing she could hear as she watched the scene in front of her. She wished her heart would stop beating as it was really deafening as compared to the silence surrounding her. What she was looking at what not something she had never seen before. In fact she was too used to him, sniffing up her incarnation's scent and leaving without giving any reasons.

oOo

At the clearing with stood behind the tree the girl was hiding behind was a couple. The man had long silver hair which reached his waist. His silver dog ears on his head twitched, alert for anything which might disturb his meeting with the dead miko or _her_. His hair was slightly tousled due to the hand of the dead miko who he was kissing. His amber eyes were closed as his lips were slightly preoccupied. The miko in his embrace had long black hair reaching past her waist and deep brown eyes which was opened, feeding on the Hanyou's expression. She then looked towards the tree where her reincarnation hid behind. Two bright chocolate eyes, shimmering with tears, peeked out of the tree. It widened immediately when the miko's deep brown eyes pierced through hers.

oOo

She held the gaze with the miko which the Hanyou was kissing. She was the reincarnation while that miko was the incarnation. The original among the two. No wonder the Hanyou would choose her. Then her chocolate eyes widen when she saw the expression portrayed on the miko's deep brown eyes.

Mockery.

It was as if her incarnation was mocking her. Mocking her love for the Hanyou whose lips were locked with her incarnation's. The girl could only clench her fist in anger yet tears were building in her eyes in sadness. Suddenly the wind blew from behind her and towards them. The girl's chocolate eyes widened in fear. She panicked.

'_My scent! My scent will reach Inuyasha!'_

oOo

The said Hanyou's nose twitched at her scent of vanilla and jasmine. The scent was so sweet that it obviously overpowered the scent of dirt and clay the miko he held in his arms. The Hanyou, Inuyasha, opened his eyes slowly as he came out of his daze. He realized that the miko was looking at something, or someone, in the trees. He turned and he saw a girl with waist length onyx hair running away from them. Her scent of tears slammed onto his face like a gust of wind.

'She's crying?' he thought as his arms around the miko loosened. The miko looked at him angrily. Wasn't she enough for him? Must he have her reincarnation as well? The miko then tighten her grip on his waist as she placed her head on his chest.

"Don't care about her, Inuyasha," the miko whispered as she closed her eyes but she was merely pushed away.

"I am sorry Kikyou, but I have to stop her. She is probably going home again," Inuyasha said as he sprinted away. The miko, Kikyou, merely looked at his retreating figure as her _shidamichuu _wrapped around her.

'_She is nothing but my reincarnation, my replacement and his Shikon no Kakera detector. Nothing more,'_

oOo

The girl manoeuvred through trees blindly, knowing her way by heart. Tears kept on trickling down her cheeks, making shimmering trails of dampness. Twigs caught her skirt but she did not care. She merely ran faster, tearing bits and bits of her skirts. Soon after she emerged out of the forest, the bottom of her skirt were torn slightly, holes decorated her blouse and her skirt. She could see the large canopy of the Go-shinboku tree just a few metres ahead of her. When there is that tree, there ought to be the well she was searching for. The bottle holding the Shikon no Kakera was jumping up and down on her collarbone. She closed her eyes in attempt to forget what she saw. Since she was blind to the world, she did not notice the root which poked out of the ground. Her feet got caught and she tripped forward. She squeezed her eyes tighter but somehow, she fell onto some which was hard and warm.

Gripping the material in front of her, she could already venture a guess of who it was. His scent of sandalwood overpowered her nose due to the closeness of it to her face. She did not dare to look up. She did not want to see the look of anger and annoyance the Hanyou would have on his face.

Inuyasha was not looking at her with anger nor annoyance but slight concern beneath his pretence. She was crying and it was obviously because of him and being the egoistic bastard he was, he could never show her the look of pure concern and apology.

"Kagome…" He whispered as he hooked his index finger under the girl's chin. The girl merely pulled away from him roughly, her tiny hands pushing away his broad chest. Now Inuyasha was an arm's length away from the girl, Kagome Higurashi, with her arms in between them.

"Don't touch me," Kagome hissed. She did not want to be touched by the very hands which were holding her incarnation close to him a few minutes ago. Her head was looking only at the grass beneath her feet, causing her onyx hair to tumble down her shoulders. It created a curtain around her face, hiding the tears which were freely dripping down to the ground.

"It was my fault for being so nosy… You don't need to say it," Kagome whispered softly, so softly that Inuyasha had to strain his already so sensitive ears to hear. She willed her hands to slide off his chest, coming back to her side. She looked up slowly at him and wiped away the tears with the back of her hands. She swept her hair which had clung onto her face due to the tears away and plastered a small smile which was an indication she was alright. Inuyasha was not at all convinced.

"Come on… Sango, Miroku and Shippou must be waiting for us" Kagome said as she turned. She wanted to get away from him quickly. She did not want to speak anymore of what she saw. But Inuyasha did not want that conversation to end yet. He obviously knew that that smile on her face was forced. He merely grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop immediately.

"Did you see…?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked down. The tears wanting to fall once more but she merely push them back before she turned. His hand still gripped her wrist as if she will try to run away again if he were to let her go.

"Yes…" was her only reply. Instantly, her hand was pushed to her side. She knew it. He was angry at her even though it was not evident just a few seconds ago.

"Why the hell are you so darn annoying?! Didn't I tell you to stay at the village with Miroku and Sango?! It is dangerous for you who are practically wearing nothing to run around in the forest at night!" Inuyasha shouted. Even though he did not sound like it, he was practically saying he was worried of her. But that message was not passed on to Kagome. She merely sees it as an argument building up and who could blame her? It sounds like he wanted to start an argument with her.

"I told you, you didn't have to tell me that! I was worried, Inuyasha! You were running off at night without reason! I thought that something was wrong! Knowing you, you might be going off to fight something alone because you are just arrogant!" Kagome shouted back, her voice filled with worry and anger, two emotions which blends well together. Inuyasha merely glared down at the woman who stood a head shorter than him.

"That is none of your concern! Even if I did go to fight something, you will not be of any help. Only a hindrance!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome had it! She has had enough of this. She merely stomped past Inuyasha and towards the well. Inuyasha who was quick to respond immediately realized what she was doing.

"Oi, Wench! Where the hell are you going?!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome did not need to answer that because even if he was that stupid, he was not stupid enough to know where she was going. She continued her fast walk towards the well, not caring if she left her backpack back at the village. Inuyasha let out an angry growl and jumped, landing in front of Kagome, causing her to stop.

"You can't go home, idiot! We've got Shikon no Kakera to collect," Inuyasha shouted. A vein throbbed on Kagome's forehead. So that was all she was here, huh? A Shikon no Kakera detector. Well then…

"Well too bad then! Why don't you ask your dead but still walking clay miko to help you? She can still see them, can't she?!" Kagome shouted back. She could see the anger evident in Inuyasha's amber eyes. The way she described Kikyou was obviously not accepted in his book.

"Don't you dare talk about Kikyou like that. You aren't better than her. In fact she is way stronger than a pathetic excuse of a miko like you," Inuyasha shouted, crossing his arms on his chest. Kagome could feel anger bubbling in her.

"So… you don't need me here, no?! You got that all almighty Kikyou to help you. You know what?! I quit being your Shikon no Kakera detector!" Kagome shouted as she proceeded to pull the necklace of her neck but Inuyasha merely grip her hand and pull it away form her neck.

"Who said you can quit, wench?! This is not a job!" Inuyasha shouted. His face was red with anger and his ears were twitching irritably. Kagome looked up at him and glared as angrily as she could.

"Well you make it sound like it is a job! I was Kikyou's replacement in your poor life. Why don't you get rid of the replacement when the original is already back?! With that everyone will be happy. You can have Kikyou and I can have a peaceful life in my own time" Kagome shouted. She was obviously loosing the little bit of patience in not crying. The 's' word was tingling dangerously on the tip of her tongue. Inuyasha looked down at her in anger. It seems as if anger was the only emotion flying around in sparks now.

"But that breaks your promise of always coming back here before the shard is completed!" Inuyasha shouted. In truth, he had no comeback to her previous question. Kagome had lost it. The tears came down her cheeks. Inuyasha was greatly surprised at her tears. He did not expect her to cry, scream at him yes but not cry.

"You expect me to keep my promise when you always break your promise of always protecting me?! You can't even protect me from yourself!!" Kagome screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks like a broken dam. Inuyasha was stoned. She was right. He had hurt her more than any demon had. Even Naraku did not manage to hurt her as much as he did. He hurt her in the most painful way. Emotionally. Through betraying her trust on him and making her cry every time they argued. Seeing that Inuyasha had no comeback, Kagome started running towards the well which was rather near now. Inuyasha was in shock as he continued thinking. But soon he snapped out of it and managed to catch right before she jumped over the rim of the well. He pulled her away from the well and started dragging her back to the village.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Kagome shouted as she struggled to break free. Inuyasha let go of her, but stood in front of her once more.

"Say your goodbyes to everyone before you go, wench! Shippou needs you, Sango needs you and Miroku needs you. They need you to explain to them on what happened," Inuyasha said calmly without a tint of guilt. Kagome clenched her fist.

"So that's it, isn't it?! A simple goodbye and I can go, right?! You know what? I ain't going to say goodbye to them. You can just tell them for me," Kagome growled out before pushing Inuyasha out of the way and walking towards the well again. Inuyasha was really getting impatient of Kagome. Why the hell won't she just suck it up and stay?! He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"I need you…" he said, his eyes sincere. For once, Kagome thought he was being real. That he was not lying.

"Kikyou can't detect Shikon no Kakera better than you… So, can you just stay?" Inuyasha asked. He was not shouting but asking her with a low tone. He was being serious. He was telling her that she was much more useful that Kikyou would ever be in their group but once more, his message was distorted by his speech. Kagome ripped her wrist away out of his grip and pushed him away. He stumbled a few steps back.

"You know what Inuyasha?! I don't care if I am a better Shikon no Kakera detector than her. You need me to find the Shikon no Kakera but you still need her love to put your troubled heart to rest, right?!" Kagome shouted as she turned and ran towards the well for the fifth time that night. Inuyasha looked at her.

"No one can work this stupid rosary except you, idiot! How the hell will Kikyou suppress my demon side when it gets loose! At least you can 'sit' me!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome stopped. He was right. She took a deep breath in and turned back. She stopped in front of Inuyasha and looked down. Inuyasha thought she had finally given up and was going to the village with him but instead she grabbed the rosary and pulled at it as hard as she could. The rosary snapped against her miko power and the beads scattered on the floor. She then pulled the bottle off her neck and smashed the glass by squeezing it tightly. Blood trickled down the cuts while the Shikon no Kakera shards laid innocently on her bloodied palm. All 19 of them. She then threw them towards the forest. Inuyasha gaped at what she did. She did not throw away all that they had collected, did she?! And she did not pull the cursed rosary from his neck, right?!

"What the hell did you just do, you bitch?!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome absolutely hated that nickname. In anger she slapped him using her bloodied palm, causing blood to smear on his face.

"It's either you go find the shards quickly to avoid some other demon getting it or stopping me and risking losing all 19 shards to Naraku. Your choice," Kagome said simply before sprinting off towards the well. Inuyasha was thinking deeply. Losing the Shikon no Kakera, risk Naraku getting it making Naraku have the full Shikon no Tama or to lose Kagome? He chose the first option and ran towards the forest, in search of the 19 scattered Shikon no Kakera.

Kagome did not hear anymore footsteps behind me, meaning that Inuyasha had decided to go after the Shikon no Kakera instead of her. Her heart hurts a lot at that thought. She then looked behind and cried softly. Inuyasha was running back into the forest. Kagome closed her eyes as she sat on the rim of the well.

"Gomen Minna-san but I won't be coming back. I am sorry Shippou, Sango and Miroku for not saying goodbye properly. And Inuyasha…" she trailed off as she fell back into the well, tears still trickling from her eyes.

'_Aishiteru' _

oOo

'_Aishiteru'_

Inuyasha stopped picking at the grass and looked towards the well. In his right hand were 15 shards. He swore he heard Kagome saying 'I love you' in the wind. He then looked at the Shikon no Kakera. She was never coming back… Not anymore.

oOo

Kagome gave a loud sigh as she finally climbed out of the well. She looked up and saw the wooden roof of the well house. Suddenly her vision blurred as tears collected in her eyes. She can't go back now, can she? She looked at her right palm. Blood was still dripping into the well and her whole palm was bloodied. She merely walked up the steps and opened the door. The full moon immediately shone down her, illuminating her and her tears.

'Sayonara Inuyasha… Eien ni…' She whispered in her heart as she walked towards the house. It was only 9 pm thus the whole Higurashi family was awake, watching television. How shocked they were when Kagome came in, her skirt filled with holes, her blouse ripped here and there and her right hand totally covered in blood. Miss Higurashi had to run to her daughter to help her stop her sobs. Her tears were continuously falling from her eyes. She would not even speak a word of what happened. All she said was…

'_Sayonara Inuyasha… Sayonara Eien ni_,'

oOo

Inuyasha walked slowly towards Kaede's hut. In his right hand were the 19 Shikon no Kakera which Kagome had thrown away. Her blood on her cheek had dried up to a dark maroon colour. His eyes were downcast as he pushed the flap aside. Miroku was the first one to look up, with a small smile on his face.

"Ah Kagome-sama, you're…" He trailed off when he saw that it was not Kagome whom was standing at the doorway, but Inuyasha who looked really down. Miroku saw the dried blood on his cheek. It looked like a palm mark to him instead of some blood which happened to splat onto his cheek. Shippou then bounced from his place to Inuyasha's shoulder. He cautiously sniffed the blood.

"Inuyasha… Why does the blood smell like Kagome-kaasan?" Shippou asked with his voice full of child's innocent. Yet his innocence was not brought to consideration as he was flung to the end of the hut by Inuyasha. He was clenching his fists so tightly till blood started to drip from his claw marks. His jaws were tight and his bangs covering his eyes.

"Kagome will no longer search the Shikon no Kakera with us. She can rot in the future for all I care. I am going to find Kikyou and ask for her help," Inuyasha muttered softly, but loud enough for the other 4 occupants in the hut to hear. Inuyasha then turned and walked out of the hut. If they were to observe him closely as he turned, they could see tears streaming down his cheeks. The formidable Inuyasha who hardly shows any sign of weakness… was crying.

But that was not the last of the misery which will befall Inuyasha…

oOo

**5 months later…**

"And the winner of The Regional Archery Competition for year 2009 is Kagome Higurashi!!"

Two chocolate eyes brimmed with tears as the owner walked to the stage with her bow slung across her back. A bright smile was plastered on her face as she received her trophy. Flashes blinked as photographers rushed to take her picture and ask her questions. But Kagome merely smiled at them and did not utter a word. An older woman came in front of her, shielding her from the press.

"I am sorry, but haven't you people heard? She is mute!" the woman growled out as she led Kagome to a rather luxurious car. Kagome merely smiled thankfully at the woman who sat beside her at the driver's seat. The woman merely shook her head and reached out her hand.

"I am Claire Itou Sukiya, Head of Archery, Shoutou Academy of Sports," the woman said. Kagome then realized that she was obviously one with power and shook her hand timidly. Claire laughed slightly at her behaviour.

"I am really amazed at how easily you shot the bull's eye at the 200 Meters Round. I was really amazed at the speed of your arrow and the strength of your arms. I am personally here to give you an application for Shoutou Academy of Sports under Archery Course. Of course, you will be having full scholarship and such privileges due to your talent. Here is the application form. I hope you really think this through. I have placed my address and contacts in the envelope as well. I am really looking forward to seeing you in Shoutou Academy," Claire said, a smile on her face as she handed Kagome a brown envelope. Kagome's eyes were wide.

She was actually given an application to the school which she really wanted to go to. Shoutou Academy of Sports has been her dream since young but it was unattainable as she had no strength in any sports whatsoever. Claire then offered to drive Kagome home. She accepted with a slow of nod and a cheerful smile.

oOo

A loud growl was heard in the wrecked village as the hanyou lost his humanity once more. His once amber eyes had turned blood red filled with lust and anger. His claws were coated with blood as he ripped human's flesh and bones. Blood was splattered everywhere, creating red rain around the hanyou as he continued his gore fest. The snarl which decorated his lips was as scary as ever as he swung his claws once more. Then a loud whistle was heard. The hanyou stopped his rampaging and fell to the floor like a rag doll. He looked so weak lying on the ground with blood surrounding him. The only thing which moved was his dog ears.

A dark figure came towards him. His hair long and wavy. It was in a jet black colour and his eyes a dangerous maroon. His lips in a much scarier snarl than the one which was once plastered on the hanyou's face. He then stopped in front of the hanyou.

"Stand up, Inuyasha," the man said. Inuyasha slowly stood up, his bangs covering his eyes. His eyes were dull amber in colour, showing he was not wanting this. The man then patted Inuyasha's head.

"You really are an easy prey of manipulation. Without your miko here, Kikyou slaughtered and your friends' lives in your hand, you would really do anything. Even to destroy village by village," the man said. Inuyasha then slowly looked into the man's maroon eyes.

"Let them go already, Naraku. You've got everything you wanted. Destruction, Shikon no Kakera and the death of that who binds you. Let go of Shippou, Miroku and Sango already," Inuyasha said, his voice begging. Naraku gave snarl and shove him to the ground.

"Until I have the last Shikon no Kakera, you shall be under my control!" Naraku said as he disappeared into miasma. The last thing Inuyasha heard was the cries of a baby which eventually died out, having bled too much. Inuyasha looked down at his bloodied claws and buried his face in it. Tears mixed with blood spiralled down his arm.

'_Kagome… I need you,' _

oOo

Kagome gave a small laugh as she witnessed her grandfather getting all excited when he saw the application form. Her mother had tears in her eyes and was grinning from ear to ear. His brother was practically hugging the wind out of her lungs. Buyo was mewing softly beside her. Kagome then suddenly stopped smiling and she looked down. Her eyes which were once filled with happiness became sad and teary. None of her family members noticed the sudden change. It's not like she made a noise. She had never uttered a word after that incident.

Her mind wandered to Inuyasha. He probably won't miss her. He has Kikyou now. Kagome then plastered the smile back onto her face. She was happy here and that's all she ever wants.

oOo

Inuyasha tore down another tree weakly. His heart was in pain. He needed to see Kagome once more. He needed to feel cared. He needed to know he was no longer alone. He needed to see her smile. He needed to know that he was loved. That he had a speck of hope in his already so bleak life. He wobbled towards the well. Her scent had totally disappeared from that area. Rain had washed away all the remains of her scent. Five months without her was like 50 years in hell.

He then saw the large trunk of the Go-Shinboku. It was as large as ever and it gave him hope. His eyes landed on the well. Or what used to be the well. His eyes widened as an imaginary arrow struck his heart.

The well was now a pile of splintered wood and burnt grass. The hole was totally covered by the wood and some of it was actually decomposing. Inuyasha fell onto his knees in front of the pile. He felt tears streaming down his face once more. His hope in finding Kagome was lost. He then gripped the wood as his tears dripped down to the wood.

"Kagome…"

"Kagome…"

"**KAGOME!!!"**

oOo

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked towards the well house. She swore she heard Inuyasha screaming her name. Her mother's laughter stopped when she saw where her daughter was looking at.

"Dear… Forget about him. He was the one who hurt you so much till it hurts you to even talk. Please just forget about him and live your life here," her mother said. Kagome looked at her mother. She had a pleading look on her face. Kagome felt tears dripping from her eyes. She felt agony and pain in her heart only. She then wiped her tears away and smiled softly. Her mother was right. Inuyasha never did bring her anything pleasant only tears, pain and heartbreak. After all, she glanced at the application form on the table; she had a bright future waiting for her.

oOo

That night Kagome lay on her bed, awake. Once more she was thinking of the hanyou which she left five months ago. He probably had mated Kikyou and probably had killed Naraku by now. Kagome then closed her eyes. After all, didn't Inuyasha bring only heartbreak for her? As she thought more, she found out she was wrong.

Inuyasha was the only one which made her feel secured. Inuyasha was the one whom worried about her day and night. Inuyasha was the one whom, in his own way, showed that he cared. He actually gave her the feeling of her being in love. He was the one who showed her the importance of family. He was the one whom actually taught her to be the strong woman she was. Kagome then got out of bed immediately. She then stripped out of her nightie and started to wear her miko outfit when she stopped. Even if she was ready to go, she would not be able to go there. She no longer had the Shikon no Kakera. She then plopped down on to the bed and started crying.

Then something on her right palm glowed. She then saw that a Shikon no Kakera was in her palm. She then grabbed an arrow from the quiver nearby and slowly cut her palm. The Shikon no Kakera glowed brighter as Kagome painfully pulled it out of her flesh. The tiny shard glimmered in the light as she looked at it with awe. She then got dressed in her miko outfit and did not bother tying her hair. She jumped out of the window stealthily with her bow and quiver slung across her back. As she ran towards the well house, her mother watched her from the window. A small smile was on her face as she watched her daughter run to her destiny.

Kagome then slammed open the door. Dust which had collected in the old well house slammed onto her face causing her to sneeze continuously. Kagome then gripped the new bottle which was sitting innocently on her collarbone as she ran down the steps and towards the well. She then jumped inside the well without a sound but she landed on her feet at the bottom. No lights and no travelling. Kagome's eyes widened. Had the well been sealed off? Kagome then climbed the ladder back up. She then took her bows and notched and arrow. She aimed it into the well.

She then gritted her teeth and released the arrow. The arrow hit the bottom with a loud thump and a burst of light emitted out of the well. Kagome then gripped her bow and jumped in. She was going back to the past where her pain and heartbreak are while leaving her happiness behind. She closed her eyes as a tear leaked out at the corner of her eyes.

'_Gomen…'_

oOo

Inuyasha was slowly walking towards the forest again to go back to Naraku's castle when a familiar scent which he thought was gone forever filled his nose. He turned and saw a burst of light coming from the well. The well slowly rebuilt itself; the decomposing wood had turned back to a new piece of wood. Then slowly, two petite hands gripped her rim of the well, a bow in one. Inuyasha looked at it hopefully as he ran towards the well. He then looked down.

Amber eyes clashed with chocolate eyes…

Kagome merely gazed into the eyes of the hanyou which hurt her more than anyone ever did. His hair was as long as five months ago but it was more of dull silver. His ears no longer stood up proudly but instead, it was slightly drooped. His eyes were the ones which hurt her heart a lot. It was filled with pain and sadness. And one more emotion which hit Kagome like a bunch of bricks.

Loneliness.

She then saw smudges of blood on his face and that blood was coating his claws. Had he been slaughtering? But if he had been slaughtering demons, he should actually feel proud of it.

Inuyasha continued to look at the miko whom was hugging the rim of the well tightly. She still had that fire in her eyes but it was slightly diminished. Her face had become slightly more matured than the last time he saw her. Her hair had grown longer too and it was much wavier than last time. Somehow, even though she was Kikyou's reincarnation, she hardly looked like Kikyou anymore. She looked so much prettier than last time. Was it because he was not around her for five months? It seems as if she really belonged in the future rather than here beside him. Kagome then pulled herself up slightly so she was eye to eye with Inuyasha.

A small smile stretched on her face. Inuyasha was shocked. How could she still smile to him even after he had hurt her so much? Kagome then slowly got out of the well. And sat on the rim of the well, looking at Inuyasha. She then slowly reached out for one of his bloodied claw. Inuyasha immediately pulled his hand away from her reach.

"Don't touch me," Inuyasha growled. Sadness flickered in Kagome's eyes for a while. Then it was replaced by care as she grabbed his hands quickly. Inuyasha did not do anything to pull his hand away. Kagome slowly traced his bloodied fingers. She then stood up and grabbed his hand. She walked forward while dragging Inuyasha behind her.

"Hey Hey! Let me go, Kagome!" Inuyasha protested as he followed her. But Kagome did not show any sign of letting go. Instead she dragged him to the direction of a nearby stream. She then let go of his hand and sat at the bank with her feet in the water. She then motioned Inuyasha to sit beside her. Inuyasha gave a scoff and sat Indian-style beside her. Kagome then grabbed his right wrist and pulled it towards the stream. She then thrust his hand into the stream and started scrubbing away the blood gently.

Inuyasha merely looked at Kagome who has yet to speak even a word to him. It was as if she had been muted by what had happened between them. Kagome did not return his gaze. She was so focused in washing away the blood away from his claw. If only she knew that it was human blood that is coating his claw. Then a small question from Kagome which surprised him.

"This is human blood, isn't it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was shocked at the strain in her voice. It sounded so unused and so timid. It was as if she had forced herself to speak to him. Inuyasha then realized it was him who had lost his voice. He merely nodded and waited her reaction. She merely scrubbed the blood gently without saying a single word.

"Where are the rest?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked down. He really did not want to explain what happened to them. But seeing Kagome as she is now, in her miko outfit she looked as if she could take the pain.

"They've been captured by Naraku," Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped scrubbing his hand for a split second. Then she quickly went back to scrubbing. She finally got all of the blood off his right claw. She then pull it out of the stream. She then motioned for his left claw. Inuyasha gave her his left claw. She gripped his wrist gently and thrust the claw into the stream. She then started scrubbing the blood away.

"Kikyou?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha noted that she did not have even the slightest tint of anger or sadness. It was as if she had accepted everything which happened.

"I killed her under Naraku's spell," Inuyasha stated. Kagome felt her heart sting. It was painful to know that Inuyasha was in pain. Kagome sighed as she continued to scrub away the blood.

"Where is Naraku?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her. Her eyes was filled with anger, pain, determination and pure hatred. It was as if she was seeing Naraku in the water. Inuyasha looked at the water. It was bloodied. Human blood was running down the stream. It was the colour of Naraku's eyes. Inuyasha looked down.

"I do not know where he is," Inuyasha stated.

"Well, I am right here," a voice from behind them said. Immediately, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Naraku standing there with a mock smirk on his face. He merely walked towards them with calm in his face. It was as if he did not want to hurt them. Inuyasha knew better. He then stood up immediately and pulled his hand away from Kagome's. He then stood in front of Kagome, in attempt to protect her.

"So you do know where the miko and the last Shikon no Kakera is. You are a filthy liar. Ah well, your friends has suffered the price of your lies," Naraku said evilly. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and shock. She stood up.

"What have you done to them?!" Kagome shouted as she stomped in front of Inuyasha. Naraku merely laughed and snapped his fingers. One by one her friends appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw her friends.

Sango was the first one to appear. She was filled with bruises and cuts, most of which were still dripping with blood. Her skin was chalky pale. Her hair was not tied up and hung limply as it tumbled down her shoulders. She was standing there for a few seconds before looking up. That was when her face was revealed to Kagome. At the first sight of it Kagome had to turn away, suppressing her urge to vomit.

Sango's face was…flesh. It was as if her skin had been ripped wholly from her face. It was red and still bleeding. Her teeth were still in tact but her eyeballs had abandoned their sockets, leaving empty, hollowed holes. To make it worse, her face was actually decomposing, showing that she was killed a long time ago. Then the body merely fall forward, limp. Kagome gave a cry of anguish as she turned back to look at Sango.

Her sister was dead.

Next to appear was Miroku. Or what was left of Miroku. Unlike Sango, who has at least everything but her eyes and face in tact, Miroku had several missing parts. His left arm was gone and so was his left leg. All that was left of his right leg was bones and some where even cracked opened for the marrow inside. No flesh was left on Miroku. His hair was still stuck onto the skull with a small ponytail at the back. His prayer beads were still on his right hand. The pile of bones then fell onto the ground. Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. She was not expecting that they would meet this type of fate.

Her brother was dead.

The last two bodies were of a cat and a kitsune. Kirara, the cat, had her fur plucked out and her tails cut off. All that was left of her was something in the shape of a cat with pink flesh like a newborn and hollow eye sockets. The kitsune, Shippou, suffered a much worse fate then everyone. His entire front was cut open, showing his insides, some of it spilling out to the ground. His face was untouched but his eyes wide with frozen fear. His mouth agape in a silent scream. But what was more horrible was the fact that Naraku purposely made his heart beat once more so that Shippou came back to life. The pain from the open wound escaped in a shrill scream.

"Kagome-kaasan!! Help me! Help me!!!" Shippou screamed with tears trickling down his cheeks. His eyes transfixed with Kagome's horrified ones. Kagome clutched her heart. It pained her to see her adopted child being killed and brought back to lie only to die once more. Tears had fallen mercilessly down her cheek as the last of Shippou's cry faded to oblivion as his eyes finally closed and a smile was plastered on his face. He died having to see Kagome once more. Kirara and Shippou fell onto the ground in a bloodied heap with the rest.

Her sister's best friend and her child were dead.

Kagome could not take it anymore. She notched an arrow in the bow which she grabbed immediately. She then aimed it towards Naraku. Naraku was more than amused as he rose up his barrier. Kagome merely gave a low scoff as she concentrated. 5 months of intensive training will amaze the both of them. She then let go of the arrow and let it soar towards Naraku. Her arrow glowed an amazingly bright pink as it flew right into the barrier without any obstacle. It was like cutting melted butter. The arrow pierced Naraku's heart and he gave a shrill scream. However at the last minute, Naraku unleashed a tentacle towards Kagome. The arrow hit something in Naraku's breast pocket. It was the Shikon.

The arrow cracked the almost complete Shikon causing it to turn into shards once more. The shards flew towards the horizon with loud 'bang' creating streaks of light at the sky. Naraku gave a loud scream of anger as he watched the streaks with the arrow pierced in his heart. He did not let his tentacle stopped. It kept on flying towards Kagome. Inuyasha in the last minute jumped in front of Kagome and taking the hit for her. The tentacle pierced Inuyasha's heart. Kagome gave a scream of shock as Inuyasha felt into her arms.

"Inuyasha, why did you do that?!" Kagome shouted as she shook Inuyasha. Naraku screamed at the back as he disappeared into ashes due to the purification power of the arrow. Inuyasha merely gave her a small smile.

"So I would not break my promise of forever protecting you," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome started crying once more. She clutched the wound to stop the bleeding.

"You will be fine…Inuyasha… Don't leave me all alone. Sango, Miroku and Shippou have left me… Please…" Kagome said. Inuyasha was turning paler and paler by the minute. Even if she tried to stop the bleeding, blood kept on gushing from the wound. She excelled in archery but not in her healing powers. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gave her one final smile.

"Aishiteru, Kagome… Always," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome gave a cry as she leaned in and captured his lips. Her lips were shaking while his were getting colder. Her hands were getting coated in his blood. Inuyasha was probably too weak to heal the wound. His healing speed had decreased a lot. Kagome knew it was the end for Inuyasha unless she does something.

"Let me heal you, Inuyasha! Let me heal you!" Kagome shouted after she broke the kiss. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I took too many human lives already. No human would ever trust me anymore," Inuyasha said. Kagome's tears were falling onto his cheeks in crystal drops.

"No… I still trust you Inuyasha. I know that it wasn't really you who killed them, but Naraku!" Kagome shouted. She was losing Inuyasha really fast. Inuyasha merely shook his head. His eyes dropped close as his ears drooped. He was becoming limp.

"Goodbye Kagome… I will see you again someday," Inuyasha said as he went limp completely. Kagome gave a scream as she hugged him close to her. Her white miko top was turning red by the second.

"Inuyasha, don't leave me!! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome shouted. But it was no use.

Her hanyou, her lover and her protector was dead.

oOo

**3 years later…**

Kagome looked down at the four tombstones in front of her. They had Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha carved into them. Kaede stood beside her as she patted Kagome's shoulders. It had been 3 years since their deaths but their image were still glued into Kagome's head. She looked at the Shikon no Tama in her hands. It was finally restored to its normal self after three years of travelling alone. But Kagome did not feel any joy in it. She felt anguish, hurt, pain and everything which was related to hurt. She was not happy at all.

"Kaede… I made up my mind of what to wish…" Kagome said. Kaede gave her a wary look.

"But ye do know that bringing them back to life is selfish," Kaede said. Kagome muttered as she smiled. She then looked up and started crying.

"That's why…" Kagome trailed off as she gripped the Shikon no Tama and squeezed her eyes tight. She then pressed her fist which held the jewel to her heart.

"I wish that everything was back to how it was. A world without Naraku, without the Shikon no Tama and without me. And in the expense of this wish, I give you my life to let them forget me. Be it a fleeting dream, let them forget me. Turn me into a statue which will forever see over them and let it be the passage to my soul. Please, Shikon no Tama," Kagome said. Kaede's eyes widened at her wish.

"Are ye…" she was cut off by a bright light from the jewel. The four tombstones glowed as Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha appeared. Their eyes widened at Kagome's smiling face as she started to dissipate.

"Kaasan!" Shippou shouted as he tried to reach her but his hand went through her. Sango was crying and Miroku was holding his tears. Kagome then smiled brightly as tears coursed down her eyes. Inuyasha wanted so badly to hold her but he knew he would feel nothing.

"Sayonara everyone… I love you, Inuyasha. I love all of you… Please forget all about me!" Kagome shouted as she fully disappeared into thin air. Soon a statue of her appeared right where she stood. Kagome was standing there her hands together in front of her. She was wearing her miko outfit and her hair was untied. Her long hand tumbled down her shoulder in waves. Her lips stretched in her happy smile and her eyes closed in happiness. However a tear was leaking out of the corner of one eye. There on her neck, sat the full Shikon no Tama, totally attached to the girl. Under her feet was a platform with a plague on it. On the plague carved, 'Here stands Kagome Higurashi, the protector of the Shikon no Tama for eternity'.

The statue was made out crystal which had a slight pink glow of it. Kagome's pink aura and the Shikon no Tama's aura was emitted out of the statue. Slowly beside the statue, Kikyou appeared. She was human once more, not the clay and dirt she was last time. Kaede started to shrunk and turned back to a child again. It was as if they had travelled back to the past. Kaede looked at the statue while the others disappeared to their respective places. Kaede stepped on the platform slightly and looked up.

Kaede reached out and touched the Shikon no Tama on Kagome's neck.

"Thy will be the one who will forget never ye, Kagome-sama. May you live happily in the heavens," Kaede said. As soon as she said that the wind blew and a light giggle filled the air around her. The giggle was that of Kagome.

'_Yes I will, Kaede-san. I will watch over everyone… Thank you so much for not forgetting me… Thank you…'_

The wind stopped whispering as the air went still again. Kaede smiled softly as she turned her back towards Kagome and walking off. As she walked off, she felt Kagome waving goodbye to her. A small smile stretched Kaede's lips as she walked towards her sister.

'_I will come back, Kagome-sama,'_

And the miko who overcame time... was dead

oOo

**End of One-Shot**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**Okay… At least I got this done. I have a lot of editing to do with two stories. Somehow when changed its look, my poor stories been modified… Hell… SO I will be editing those and I present you with this. It's kinda tragic but… I wanted a happy ending but then… Ah never mind. So tell me if you want a sequel. Just Review… You'll make one darkness dragon happy!**

**Have fun reading everyone!!!**

**Keep your promises**

**DarknessDragonz **


End file.
